La voix
by Tenpou
Summary: Une sorte de suite à "Ore no mono"... la vie normale vue par Yûki. Yûki/Shûichi


**Auteur : **Tenpou

**Genre : **Yaoi, Drame, Romance

**Série : **Gravitation クラビテーション、村上真紀©

**Couple : **Yûki Eiri / Shindô Shuichi

**Mise en garde : **Langage cru !

L'histoire se situe au début de la relation entre nos deux héros, après notamment mon histoire _Ore no Mono _(que je vous invite à lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait ;) ). C'est d'ailleurs un peu le même principe, encore une histoire vue à travers les yeux de Yûki.

PS : je m'excuse pour les fautes de langue, je me suis relue plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas de beta-lecteur.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

**La voix**

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

_Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un asticot, un gros dur au cœur terriblement mou, un faiblard de la première heure, une lavette en costume trois pièces, une petite bi-_

_ « **Tu vas la fermer, oui ?!**, râlais-je, seul.

_Allons, tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire, regarde seulement un peu autour de toi !_

_ **J'ai vu des chiottes bien pire que celui-ci**, rétorquais-je.

_C'est cela, continue de nier l'évidence. Admet qu'il gagne de plus en plus de terrain, si ça continue-_

_ **Mais y'a rien qui va continuer, à commencer par toi**, tandis que je finis rapidement de me sécher les mains, je me mis à fouiller dans la poche interne de ma veste.

_Et voilà qu'il cède une fois encore à la facilité, quel courage, vraiment, qu'adviendrait-il du grand Yûki Eiri si tous le monde savait que tu te parles à toi même ? _

_ **Cause toujours**, grommelais-je, en ingurgitant les gélules extraites quelques secondes plutôt de mon vêtement.

_Bien... alors avant de disparaître, peut-on savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas rester ? Si jamais quelqu'un te reconnaissait ? Tu dois penser à ta précieuse image de marque..._

Je me gratte nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, ces foutues gélules mettaient plus de temps à agir qu'à l'accoutumé.

_Ça, c'est parce que tu en abuses._

J'ouvris subitement les yeux, c'en était trop.

_ **ASSEZ !** », criais-je, mon poing venant balayer violemment la surface du comptoir devant moi. Tandis que le tas de feuille de papier tombait avec grâce sur le sol, le bruit du pot de savon lui résonna gravement dans la petite pièce, et ce malgré la musique ambiante.

Je repris mon souffle, bien que ne me rappelant pas l'avoir perdu, et me fixa dans le miroir. J'eus la vive présence d'esprit de me faire remarquer que cela devenait chez moi une sale habitude de tout envoyer valser ainsi. Toujours est-il qu'à présent, j'étais enfin seul. Cette stupide voix dans ma tête s'était enfin tue. Je soupire. Néanmoins, aussi chiante soit-elle, cette voix avait mis le doigts sur quelque chose de pertinent, à savoir, et maintenant ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Deux choix s'offraient alors à moi : profiter de l'occasion pour filer à l'anglaise, ou retourner auprès de lui. Je ne m'en cache pas, je crevais d'envie de me barrer de cet endroit pitoyable, mais si je le faisais, il n'allait jamais me le pardonner. J'allais ainsi devoir me faire pardonner une seconde fois, pour cette fois-là, et cette fois-ci, dans le cas contraire, c'était jérémiades et pleurs incessants garantis... Sale mioche.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. La voix était emmerdante, car elle avait toujours raison. J'étais un faiblard, un lâche incapable de faire autrement que de m'acharner contre Shûichi, pire encore, incapable même de tenir tête à cette voix, autrement que part des médecines. A chaque fois qu'elle tente de me parler, je m'empresse de l'étouffer avec ces gélules, et cela semble fonctionner de mal en pire. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être sur mon dos sans arrêt comme le serait une mère couveuse, je sais que je suis un salaud. Seulement, je suis un salaud avec un ego sur-dimensionné, doublé d'une tête de mule au passé instable.

Je ricane. Cette saloperie de voix réussit à m'en faire baver même le clapet fermé. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, et je sens soudainement le sol vibrer. Je me rattrape au comptoir, je crus d'abord à un tremblement de terre, mais que nenni, il ne s'agissait que de moi, mes jambes étaient subitement devenues flageolantes, mon souffle se perdit une fois de plus dans ma poitrine. Un cadeau livré en bonus avec la schizophrénie, j'ai nommé la claustrophobie. Je sortis un peu maladroitement de ce placard à balais, et me rattrapa au mur juste en face. L'air ambiant me fit un bien fou.

Sans même m'en apercevoir, mes jambes avaient pris d'elles-mêmes le chemin vers le 309 de l'étage, ainsi ma décision était prise, semblait-il. En plaçant ma main sur la poignet de la porte, je me remémora les événements de la semaine passée.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

_Je tapais sur le clavier de mon ordinateur, c'était un jour normal, ni plus ni moins. Si tant était que la normalité incluait à ma vie somme toute singulière d'écrivain pantoufles le chanteur des Bad Luck. Ma dead line approchait à grands pas, il me sembla d'ailleurs qu'elle était plus serrée que toutes les précédentes. Lorsque j'en fis par téléphone la remarque à mon éditrice, elle me certifia pourtant que la durée de mon délais n'avait en aucun cas été modifié par rapport aux autres. _

_Je lui raccrochais au nez, et m'allumais une cigarette. Tandis que la fumée tapissait mes poumons, je trouvais la réponse à ma question. Dans un long soupire, par lequel la fumée en profita pour s'échapper de la commissure mes lèvres, je compris qu'effectivement rien n'avait changé au niveau de mon délais, c'était moi qui avait changé ma façon de le mettre à profit. _

_L'idée même que ce gamin ait pu influencer sur la façon dont je m'occupe de mon temps me révoltait, je fronçais les sourcils. Comment ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte que ce gamin s'accaparait de mon précieux temps de travail par ses pleurs et ses caprices ? _

__ « **Ouch !** »_

_Chié ! Quand je sentis le bout de la cigarette me brûler les doigts, mon premier reflex fut de la lâcher. Elle tomba au sol. Il me fallut quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise idée. _

__ « **Raaah le lino, bordel **! »_

_Tandis que je m'écartais du bureau afin de ramasser le mégot, l'air manqua subitement, mon bras s'arrêta au milieu de son mouvement, et avant de pouvoir me redresser entièrement, je sentis une violente quinte de toux prendre forme au creux de ma poitrine._

_Non non non, pas ici, pas maintenant ! Pensais-je, en planquant ma main droite sur ma bouche, et ma main gauche sur mon torse. _

_Je tentais de calmer ma respiration qui avait doublé de cadence, rien à faire. Shuîchi était dans le salon, au même moment, et je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse m'entendre, ni même me voir ainsi. Il ne devait pas savoir. Seulement l'inévitable arriva, la toux me fit presque cracher mes poumons tant elle était violente. A cela s'ajouta une puissante douleur au thorax, que j'essayais inconsciemment et parfaitement inutilement de diminuer de ma main gauche lourdement appuyée sur ce dernier. En dépit de tous mes efforts pour cacher le bruit, j'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. _

__ « **Yûki ?**, sa voix était faible._

_J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher, il m'appela une seconde fois, plus fort, il avait compris._

__ **Yûki ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Yûki ! Réponds-moi, est-ce que ça va ? !**, il avait posé l'une de ses mains dans mon dos, et tentait de trouver mon regard._

_Incapable de parler, je le repoussais de la main gauche, et tenta de sortir de la pièce. Il me retint. _

__ **Attends Yûki, je vais appeler un médecin !**, puis il s'engagea dans le salon. Paniqué comme il était, il en fit tomber le téléphone avant d'arriver à composer le bon numéro. _

__ **Allô ?! Venez vite, il se p-**_

_Je lui pris sauvagement le téléphone des mains et raccrochais. Il me regarda, d'un air perdu._

__ **Ç-ça va**,réussis-je à dire._

_Ça n'allait pas du tout, mais il était inutile de s'alarmer pour rien, la toux commençait déjà à perdre en intensité. _

__ **Non ça ne va pas Yûki, regarde toi, tu es entrain d'étouffer, je vais appeler quelqu'un !**_

__ **Mêles toi de tes affaires**, grommelais-je. Il ne m'écouta pas, et tenta réitéra son appel. Excédé, je ne pris pas de gants cette fois-ci. _

_Je lui arracha le téléphone des mains, et dans le même élan, le repoussa violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui retirant toute chance de s'agripper au poste téléphonique. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, seulement voilà, elle continua. _

_Il trébucha sur le rebord du tapis, et tomba en arrière, la tête la première, contre la petite table basse du salon. _

_Lorsque je repense à cet instant, c'est comme si la scène avait été tourné au ralenti, je le vois tombé, et inévitablement, sa tête heurte violemment contre le rebord de la table. _

_Mais celui que je vois surtout, c'est moi, incapable de bouger, de l'aider. Je n'avais pas voulu ça, je voulais juste l'éloigner. Je me revois, impuissant. Il ne voulait que m'aider. _

_Un bruit sourd retentit sinistrement, celui du heurt de sa tête contre le verre. La seconde d'après, plus rien. Il était resté inerte, entre la table du salon et le sofa. C'est à ce moment que je recouvris ma capacité à me mouvoir, et sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, oubliant la toux, le téléphone, oubliant tout, je me jetais sur lui. _

__ **Shûichi !**_

_Le côté droit de son crâne s'était ouvert sous le choc, un filet de sang s'en écoulait lentement. _

_Du sang, son sang. _

_J'ai commencé à perdre pied. _

_En y repensant, je crois que la dernière fois que j'ai été alerté de la sorte, c'était à New York, après l'avoir tué, lui. _

_Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, je n'en suis plus très sûr. Ce dont je me souviens parfaitement néanmoins c'est la douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsque Nakano me frappa au visage. Nous étions ainsi quittes (1). L'hôpital, il me rapporta que Shûichi était tiré d'affaire, et que moi, j'allais devoir m'expliquer avec lui, Nakano, qui ne comptait pas me lâcher avant de savoir tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le mal de crâne guettait, ce malgré quoi je lui racontais brièvement ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il me demanda de rentrer._

__ **Rentrer ? Depuis quand je reçois des ordres d'un morveux ?**_

__ **Shûichi n'aura sûrement pas envie de vous voir après ce qu'il s'est passé**, me dit-il, **mais je vous ****promets de tout lui raconter. Je ferai au mieux pour arranger les choses. Alors, rentrez. Vous en avez assez fait. **_

_J'enrageais, je voulus protester, je voulais lui rendre au centuple ce poing avec lequel il m'avait cogné plus tôt. Je voulais lui faire sauter les dents une par une, de quel droit se permettait-il de me dicter ma conduite ?_

__ **Eiri-san.**_

_Toma. Il était arrivé par derrière, le ton de sa voix me laissa supposer qu'il avait tout entendu de la conversation, et qu'il consentait à la requête de son artiste. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec mon beau-frère. _

__ **Tchi.**_

_Je fis demi-tour, une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais chez moi, seul. Enfin, pas tout à fait. _

Jamais deux sans trois mon petit Eiri, méfie toi.

__ **C'est vraiment pas le moment, fou moi la paix. **_

De toute façon, il n'y a jamais de moment avec toi.

_Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. _

Ainsi donc, l'histoire a bien failli se répéter...

__ **C'était un accident !**_

Bien sûr, tu aurais pu le rattraper pendant sa chute si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, et qu'as tu fait ?

__ …_

Il ne voulait que t'aider, et toi voilà comment tu l'as remercié, tu as essayé de le tuer !

__ **C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT !**_

_Un bruit fracassant._

_Puis plus rien._

_Quand je repris mes esprits, je vis que je venais d'envoyer à terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon bureau. _

C'est à cause d'un comportement pareil que Shûichi est à l'hôpital !

__ **LA FERME !**, hurlais-je._

_Je tomba à genoux, je pris ma tête dans mes paumes, et instinctivement mon corps commença à faire un mouvement de balancier sur lui-même. Les yeux exorbités, je fixais le sol devant moi. C'était un accident. Un accident. Un bête accident. Ce n'était qu'un accident, bordel ! Shûichi.. !_

La folie n'est plus loin, Eiri. Mais tout ira bien, je suis là...

_Je rouvris immédiatement les yeux, et me mis aussitôt à fouiller les tiroirs du bureau, un à un jusqu'à trouver l'une des dizaine de boîtes d'antidépresseurs disséminées un peu partout dans l'appartement. J'en avala aussitôt deux. _

__ **Plus jamais, tu m'entends, PLUS JAMAIS !**_

Ne jamais dire jamais, Eiri... je reviendrai... sois sûr que je reviendrai...

_Adossé contre le mur derrière moi, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. La voix avait disparue. Mes crises de schizophrénie se rapprochaient et devenaient de plus en plus violentes, je compris plus tard qu'elles étaient liées à ce que Shûichi réveillait en moi, mon passé, ma peur de la trahison, de donner ma confiance, ma peur de l'autre... à ce moment là, comme ce jour là à New York, je resta de marbre, ignorant le temps, l'espace, et ce jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me sorte de ma torpeur. J'envisageais de l'ignorer tout d'abord, mais la personne derrière la porte semblait insister. Shûichi ? Impossible. Toma ? De forte de chance... Je me traîna jusqu'à la porte._

_Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Nakano. Il me regarda étrangement. Je pris conscience que je venais tout juste de sortir d'une espèce d'absence plus ou moins prolongée (je n'avais en réalité pas la moindre idée du temps que j'avais passé adossé contre ce mur sans bouger)._

__ **Je... je vous dérange peut-être ?**_

__ **Sois sûr que tu me déranges toujours, Nakano.**_

__** Trop aimable... au cas ou cela vous intéresserait tout de même, Shûichi est réveillé, il va bien même s'il est complètement sonné. **_

_Je n'en laissa rien paraître, mais quelque part, j'étais soulagé. _

__ **Comme promis, je lui ai tout raconté, et il est prêt à vous pardonner.**_

_Je souris, l'inverse m'aurait tout de même étonné. _

__ **Et c'est bien parce que vous lui avez promis de faire tout ce qu'il voulait dès son retour.**_

…

_Hein ?_

_Le guitariste afficha un sourire radieux. Le fourbe ! _

__ **Alors je vous conseille de faire tout ce qu'il voudra, sinon vous aurez de mes nouvelles Monsieur Yûki**, ajouta t-il, le regard menaçant. _

_Je leva un sourcil. _

__ **Je suis mort de trouille, Nakano. C'est plutôt toi qui devrait recevoir de mes nouvelles, des nouvelles imminentes d'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas avoir promis quoi que ce soit. **_

_Il ne répondit rien, et s'en retourna là d'où il venait. _

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

J'ouvris finalement la porte de la petite pièce 309.

_ « **Ah ! Yûki ! Te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! **»

Costume d'écolière, maracasses et micro en main, Shûichi m'attendait visiblement pour la prochaine chanson. Vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, nous sommes au karaoké.

(1) Dans mon histoire _Ore no mono_, Yûki frappe Nakano, la balle est rendue.

**A suivre**

J'aime mettre nos deux héros dans la vie de tous les jours et... j'aime aussi torturer Yûki. On dit qu'il est schizophrène, mais je trouve ce côté là pas assez exploré. Alors, j'explore. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :)

Le chapitre deux (et le dernier) arrivera vite, je compte faire un petit lemon aussi :P à très vite !

Tenpou


End file.
